


love like yours will surely come my way

by janie_tangerine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Imagine your OTP, Love at First Sight, M/M, Past Abuse, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, but it's really all implied and if you know canon then you're good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where Theon doesn't think that his sister should have dragged him to her friend's wedding until he meets the best man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love like yours will surely come my way

**Author's Note:**

> This one was based off this prompt at imagineyourotp over at tumblr - _"Imagine your OTP at a mutual friend’s wedding, not having met eachother yet. At some point, their gazes meet and they share a connection. Then person A catches the bouquet and instantly look over to person B who are already staring at them, blushing."_ I started it a while ago and finished it up for the Christmas special edition of [theonweek](http://rhymeswithloveweek.tumblr.com/) \- really, don't expect anything other than mindless fluff. (Then again clearly the first thing I post after graduation when I have time for fic again is mindless fluff, not that it surprises me any.) ~~title from Buddy Holly if it wasn't self-evident.~~

As he fixes his tie for the umpteenth time after loosening it all over again, the only thought that Theon can conceive right now is that he should have never let Asha drag him into this mess.

_You have to get out of the house at some point_ , she said, and _clearly_ her friend Ygritte’s fucking wedding was the perfect occasion, wasn’t it? He has probably met her twice in his entire life, for fuck’s sake, and now he’s standing second in line at her damned wedding with his sister at his right, no one at his left and what feels like an anxiety attack creeping up on him. He’s going to kill his sister the moment the reception is over, and painfully, because she knows that he’s nowhere near fine and she still insisted and she knows that he feels guilty because he’s been staying with her since the Bolton disaster.

He takes a deep breath and loosens the tie again before looking at the groom, who’s waiting for Ygritte in front of the registrar – who even marries someone in a castle, he thinks. Well, the groom isn’t bad looking at all – sure, he’s never seen anyone looking so gloomy the day of their wedding, but then again when the door opens and Ygritte walks in his face goes from gloomy to glowing, so whatever. Good for them, he thinks, and he doesn’t even try to deny that in his head it sounded ridiculously bitter. Christ, it’s not just that he’s surrounded by people, it’s that it’s a fucking _wedding_ , and why did Asha think that dragging him to someplace where you see happy couples everywhere after his last relationship ended up with him having to go to a therapist was a good idea, he has no clue.

Ygritte walks down the aisle wearing this red satin dress – obviously, from what he’d seen Theon had figured that she wasn’t the type to dress in white at her wedding – and he takes another deep breath, and then –

He hadn’t really noticed the groom’s best man – he had apparently been sitting until then. But a moment after Ygritte takes the groom’s arm – damn, what’s the name, right, Jon Snow – the best man stands up and goes to stand behind Jon, and – well, _shit_.

He’s a piece of work. Tall, nicely fit body that looks really good in the dark gray suit he’s wearing, red curly hair of a really nice shade, and then he turns and gives a good look at the crowd, and – it happens that his eyes meet Theon’s as he turns his head.

And what eyes. Wide, of a lovely shade of bright blue, and surrounded by a face that you couldn’t describe as anything but lovely, all regular features and full pink lips and pale skin under the carefully trimmed stubble covering his cheeks. Theon expects him to look away a moment after, but instead he doesn’t, and their eyes lock for a handful of seconds, and then hot-groom’s-witness gives him a small smile and turns back to the ceremony.

Theon can feel his hands sweating and shoves them into his pockets, cursing his life and his choices – two years ago, he wouldn’t have thought twice about buying the guy a drink after the reception, but right now he doesn’t even dare think about it. Even if he found the guts to do that, he’s pretty sure that no one would want to get saddled with him the moment they find out about his baggage, and that’d be heavy baggage.

Still, his brain isn’t connecting with his mouth this time, and he’s elbowed his sister slightly before he can stop himself.

“Hey, you know who’s the best man? Jon’s, I mean.”

“The redhead? His half-brother. I think his name is Robb. Why, you’re interested? He’s kind of cute, I guess.”

“Fuck off,” Theon mutters, and then he shuts his mouth because he’s not going to talk while those two get married. So maybe he looks away while they’re kissing, because he’s not so sure that he can take the sight of happy couples getting married and kissing, even if he’s pretty sure that no bride tells the groom that _they know nothing_ before proceeding to use their tongue to kiss every inch of their mouth. So he looks at the best man, who looks as if he’s about to cry in happiness – oh god, someone who cries at their brother’s wedding? Theon is pretty sure that he never dated anyone who’d have done that. Or well, fucked would be better than dated, but still. Surely he doesn’t expect him to grab Ygritte by the arm and asking her something before they leave for the reception. She glances at their side of the seats, then whispers something to Robb and leaves in a swirl of red, clinging to Jon’s arm, and Theon sighs, mentally getting ready for the next five hours of so of wedding lunch that he’s going to be subjected to.

He doesn’t exactly expect to find himself face to face with Robb the moment he raises his head. Fuck, he really has nice eyes.

“Hi,” he says, and – nice voice, too, on top of that.

“Uh. Hi yourself,” he stammers, feeling like he’s twelve all over again.

“God, this probably looks creepy, but – I kind of noticed you before, when I looked at the seats I mean, and –”

“But look if this isn’t Robb Stark,” Asha says a moment later. Damn, she _did_ know him then. _I think his name is Robb_ , his ass. “Looking good, aren’t you?”

“Oh, hi, I hadn’t seen you. Sorry, I –”

“You were ogling my little brother, I guess? No problem. I suppose we can skip the embarrassing part where you apologize like the nice guy you are, and I tell you that if you want to drive him to the restaurant, I won’t tell you differently. See you there,” she replies with absolute calm and fuck but Theon hates her, and then she winks and runs out of the room. Damn her. Okay, he can do this, he thinks as he takes a deep, deep breath and faces Robb again.

“Right. Uh, I’m Theon, by the way. I guess we don’t need more official introducing, do we?”

“I guess not,” Robb says. “Gosh, did I come off as a total creep? I thought I would, but –”

“No, no, that’s fine,” Theon cuts him, trying to silence the voice telling him that it’s impossible that someone would like him so much to come on to him so blatantly. And the other voice that wants to answer, _I’ve dated creepiness incarnate, you couldn’t be creepy even if you tried_. “I was – I was kind of looking too, wasn’t I?”

“Well then,” Robb answers, sounding relieved, “I guess that I can give you a ride to the restaurant if you’d like it?”

“Sure. If it’s not a problem.”

“Nah. Everyone else is in my dad’s car, but I drove Jon and now he’s obviously not going with me, so…”

Theon swallows and follows Robb out to his car, telling himself that he’s not going to freak out because he’s driving with a stranger somewhere. Shit, his sister gave this the green light and he knows she wouldn’t have if she hadn’t been sure that Robb had good intentions or something.

“Nice wedding,” he says as they climb in, figuring that he should say something.

“I know? Jon drove everyone crazy with the planning but it came out pretty well, I guess. I just hope that they didn’t go overboard with the dinner, mostly because I don’t want to be eating cake at midnight, but hopefully they’ll be in a hurry to go to Paris.”

“Honeymoon?”

“Yeah. You’d have thought Ygritte wouldn’t have gone for something that cliché, but what do you know.”

They spend the rest of the ride making small talk, and Theon learns more about Robb’s family than he ever thought he could in twenty minutes, and when they get to the restaurant and check the tables, he finds out that they’re seated together along with another five people they don’t know.

Robb doesn’t look disappointed at all, though, and Theon isn’t sure that he’s not dreaming all this.

The thing is, the lunch goes by fast, and not because it’s not huge. It’s fucking huge. So huge that they eat the third serving at six in the afternoon. But the thing is that he doesn’t even notice it. Robb is nice to talk to, and it turns out that they have decently similar music tastes and that they both think that Radiohead are too depressing for this world, and it’s not until the first dish arrives after ten appetizers that he realizes that he hasn’t touched his tie once, when he had spent the entire ceremony twisting it around his fingers.

When he says that he hates asparagus and Robb says that he really doesn’t like rice at the same time when a huge bowl containing both gets served, they don’t even think twice before Theon gives Robb his asparagus and Robb gives him his rice, and then he thinks that this must be some kind of joke. It’s not possible that he hasn’t even blinked before doing something this familiar with someone he’s known for three hours, except that he has, and he doesn’t even feel weird about it. Christ, he even cracked a couple stupid jokes at some point when he hasn’t done that in ages and Robb honestly laughs at them, and – this isn’t anywhere near anything he’s ever done with anyone.

Worst thing is, he thinks he likes it.

“You have a nice name, you know,” Robb tells him casually as he eats his fruit salad, and Theon almost freezes.

“Sorry?”

“It’s nice. Not very common, too, I guess, but – I don’t know, it kind of suits you?”

Theon swallows, trying not to recall a certain memory and a certain voice saying _that name doesn’t really work, how about I pick you a better one?_

“Thanks,” he replies, maybe a bit too earnestly. “That’s – that’s nice to hear.” _Understatement_. But Robb gives him another small pleased smile before giving his attention back to the fruit salad. Theon can’t even believe his own ears.

It’s not long before the cake arrives – Robb stands up, goes next to Jon and proceeds to give a regularly embarrassing best man’s speech before they cut it, but Theon doesn’t even hear the words – he just can’t stop looking at Robb, noticing how happy he looks and at how familiar it is when Jon tells him to fuck off. He never was that close with his sister, or at least they could never show it that openly, and thinking about his brothers will just send him in a funk, so he stares at Robb instead and tries to commit his face to memory – he’s pretty sure that this is a one time deal. He usually doesn’t get his way, in this kind of situation.

He eats the strawberry cake he’s given minutes later while Robb dives into his, and they don’t say anything until Ygritte stands up and says that while it’s time to dance, she’d rather be rid of the stupid bouquet while she’s doing it, and then she turns her back and throws it behind her without even waiting for the countless girls in the room to get ready to catch it.

She also has a mean throw, because the thing makes a huge leap in the air before falling down, in their table’s direction, and – well, see, Theon was good at archery before a crazy psychopath ex-boyfriend broke three of his fingers, and to be good at it you need good reflexes, and he’s done it for years and you never really grow out of having good reflexes, and so he’s stood up and caught the damned thing before he’s known it – never mind that it was headed for his head. He glances for a moment at the bunch of red roses in his hands before he looks up and – and meets Robb’s eyes. Robb had obviously been looking at him since before, and now half of the room is looking at him, and shit probably four people know who he is, but then Ygritte snorts and says that she was hoping that a woman would not catch it, and at that everyone laughs and no one is paying attention to him anymore.

Then some stupid slow song starts and Robb moves his chair closer.

“Good catch,” he says, his mouth curled up in a smile, and Theon can’t help thinking that he looks gorgeous like this, with his tie slightly askew and his eyes glowing with mirth.

“Thanks,” he mutters. “Though I guess it means that the whole thing is a load of crap.”

“What whole thing?”

“First person catching this being the next to get married and the whole spiel.”

“How would you know that?”

He snorts openly. “Believe me, I doubt it’s happening anytime soon.”

“And what if I told you that I’ve been working up guts all evening so that I could ask for your number at the end of it?”

Right – _that_ takes the breath out of his lungs.

“What?”

“Just if you want, obviously. But – it seemed like you were interested? If I read you wrong –”

“You didn’t,” Theon says, his voice suddenly too low for his own tastes. “But – you’re probably better off without.”

“And why’s that?”

“I’m not – uhm, I think it’d be a poor choice. In all senses. I mean, it’s not about you. It’s about me. I’m – uh, coming from a pretty fucked up relationship and I’m not so sure that –”

“Wait a moment,” Robb interrupts, moving his chair even closer. “You’re telling me this because you don’t feel like dating someone at all, or because you think that it’s a deterrent for me? Because if it’s the first, then – then let’s just pretend I didn’t say anything, but if it’s the second… how about you try me? And if it’s the first, I think I’d still want the number. Just to hang out, if you’d like?”

Theon is pretty sure that, as horrible as it sounds, his heart has gone straight to his throat.

“It was _really_ fucked up,” Theon blurts a moment later.

“I can be patient,” Robb replies without missing a beat.

“You’re serious,” Theon says then, and at that he feels like a complete idiot because of course he’s serious – the way he’s staring at him, he couldn’t be anything but.

“I tend to take this kind of thing very seriously, yes,” Robb agrees, still not moving or crowding him. “And I usually don’t come on to people so blatantly. But I just couldn’t stop myself this time around.”

“Uhm – how about we have this conversation outside?”

Robb nods at once and they go to the first balcony in the room – it was a classy restaurant and the reception was at the first floor, so there are plenty to choose from. He breathes in fresh air the moment he’s out, still clutching the fucking flowers in his hand, and looks at Robb again. Christ, this is wrong, he doesn’t get this lucky.

“How about we try it out?” Robb asks a moment later.

“Trying it out?”

“Uhm. Let’s say that I kiss you right now and we see how it goes?”

Theon licks his lips in advance, unable to stop the automatic reaction.

“Sounds good,” he replies lamely, but then Robb has moved forward and they’re kissing and _fuck_.

He hadn’t known what he had expected, but it wasn’t soft lips not being insisting, just caressing his own, a hand behind his neck and another cupping his face. He kisses back a moment later and – _and_. Christ, Robb isn’t kissing him like he wants to get into his pants or like – he’d better not go there at all. It’s not possessive at all, and it’s leaving him plenty of space to move away if he wants to, and his thumb is running over Theon’s cheekbone so gently that it almost hurts, but at the same time fuck if Robb can’t kiss – his tongue is running along his lips and then meets his and no one’s ever kissed him like this. He hasn’t ever kissed anyone like this.

And fuck him, but he could get used to it.

When they part, he doesn’t feel like the fireworks are exploding behind them – more like that feeling you get when it’s snowing outside and you’re drinking something hot while wrapped in some cozy blanket and sitting on some comfortable chair, and maybe it’s better like this. He’s had his own share of fireworks-like relationships, and he’s pretty sure he’s done with them.

“That felt pretty good to me,” Robb says against his lips, sounding amused, and – fuck this, Theon thinks, maybe it’s high time that he gets the hell over Ramsay Bolton or at least doesn’t let him ruin his life even after he’s out of it.

“Let’s say that you can have my number on one condition.” He knows he’s grinning as he says it.

“Let’s hear it then.”

“Do that again? I might have missed some fine details the first time round.”

“Deal,” Robb whispers before kissing him again, a bit more forceful but in the same way as before, and Theon knows that he’s grinning into the kiss, and he’s nowhere near sure of how it’s happening, but he’s not going to stop himself anytime soon.

He doesn’t see his sister looking at them from behind the balcony’s window before smirking a satisfied smirk and going back to the dance floor.

End.


End file.
